


one plus one

by 8BitSkeleton



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitSkeleton/pseuds/8BitSkeleton
Summary: The deal they’d struck was: Alfredo gives him tips on how to shoot, while Jeremy tries to teach Alfredo how not to flail his way around a close quarters fight. Both things are more difficult than what Jeremy first thought.
Relationships: Alfredo Diaz/Jeremy Dooley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	one plus one

**Author's Note:**

> was watching AH's let's plays in rainbow six and noticed the amount of praise and admiration jeremy and alfredo have for each other. it really helps that i'm also on an alfredo bender and have realized i would die for him.
> 
> i might do a second part of these where it's the other side of the coin, with jeremy teaching 'fredo things. but in the meantime, enjoy!

“‘Kay, rule number one is: you gotta be a little bit hard. Just the tip of it.”

Jeremy closes his eyes against the mental image that brings, shaking his head in dismissal despite the growing smile on his face. “’Fredo. C’mon, man.”

“What? You wanted to learn so I’m learning you!”

“You’re absolutely ridiculous.” Jeremy rolls off to the side and off the sniper rifle he’s been laying behind. Their perch is nowhere private nor safe but it’s all they care to afford. Neither wanted to leave the penthouse for this lesson and Jack hadn’t been around to yell at them for it so here they lay, side by side, Jeremy behind Alfredo’s sniper rifle while Alfredo mans a lookout sight for him. Neither are taking this very seriously right now, despite the loaded gun between them.

Jeremy stares at the sky and sighs while Alfredo looks over at him, amusement clear on his face. 

“Alright, c’mon,” Alfredo cajoles. “Back on the horse, baby. I’ll give you a real tip.”

Under his breath, Jeremy mumbles, “Better not be a dick tip.”

“Nah, that’s a little later,” Alfredo’s response is breezy as he looks back through his sight. “Get up, there’s a target in our sights.”

Jeremy acquiesces and rolls back over, settling into the sniper again the way Alfredo’s taught him. He used to think he was good at this but that was before Alfredo fell into the Fake’s lap. He can outshoot the best shot he’s ever seen and Jeremy’s always wanted to do that, too. The deal they’d struck was: Alfredo gives him tips on how to shoot, Jeremy teaches Alfredo how not to flail his way around a close quarters fight. Both things are more difficult than what he first thought.

As he peers through the sniper scope, Jeremy passes over the buildings they’ve been looking at, seeing nothing particularly special. He feels the heat of Alfredo close in on his right as the other man whispers, “Two o’clock.” 

Jeremy moves his sight carefully from his twelve o’clock to his two, scanning the area before Alfredo whispers again. 

“Oh, shit. No, twelve. It was twelve.”

With a stifled laugh, Jeremy swings back to his twelve o’clock. “Fredo, get your head in the game.”

“What’chu mean? My head’s in the game! Call me Troy Bolton, man!”

“Don’t think that’s the point you were looking to make there, bud.” 

He laughs past Alfredo’s mumbled continuation of the song, looking for the target that caught Alfredo’s eye. He sees it, finally, the big doughnut on the roof of the shop, standing in stark relief against the fading Los Santos sun. 

Beside him, the singing trails off into a murmured, “You got it, you got it.”

Jeremy takes a short breath, followed by a long exhale. Alfredo’s given him this tip already, a long breath to smooth the nerves, stop the shakes. 

“Okay, okay, you got this.” Alfredo assures. “Look at the doughnut. Feel the gun. Finger on the trigger.”

Jeremy follows the instructions, lets out another long breath. The warmth at his side grows as Alfredo scoots impossibly closer, almost laying on him. 

Alfredo’s voice is low as he continues, “Think about this whole thing, this whole gun, like it’s part of you. Your eye’s guiding it. It’s like a laser pointer, but this one kills people. Look where you want to hit, don’t think about it.” 

Jeremy feels the world narrowing to him in this moment, the gun warm under his touch, Alfredo warmer on his side. 

“Shoot,” Alfredo commands. Jeremy follows.

Despite the suppressor, the gunshot is still almost deafening in Jeremy’s ears. The kickback hits his shoulder but he’s prepared for it and its recoil. 

Beside him, Alfredo exhales sharp and quick. “Hot damn, baby girl! Look at _that_.”

Jeremy does look. A chunk off the top half of the doughnut is missing and noticeable in the aftermath. He can’t help but laugh at the sight, high and giddy with success and the glowing praise from Alfredo, whose warmth still hasn’t left his side. 

“Good job! Dang, I think you’re a better student than I am!”

Puffing out a laugh, Jeremy pulls back from the sniper sight. “Thanks, man.” He turns his eyes onto Alfredo, who is… closer than he thought. “You’re not a half bad teacher.”

“Half bad?” Alfredo makes a face that's vacillating between confusion and insult. “That sounds like an insult... even though you just _nailed_ that shot thanks to my tips! Man, I’m way less than half bad, I’m mostly good!” 

“Your math’s a little wonky there, pal.” Jeremy watches as Alfredo smiles a crooked smile, taking no offense to his already noted piss-poor math skills. 

“One plus one equals—” Alfredo’s smile widens, eyes crinkling with joy as he raises a finger to the rim of Jeremy’s cowboy hat and tips it back, leaving it askew on his head. He doesn’t finish his joke as he laughs to himself, seemingly delighted with his act.

“Absolutely ridiculous,” Jeremy repeats, containing the roll of his eyes before leaning in and dropping a kiss onto Alfredo’s smile. 

As their lips first touch, it’s too much smile and teeth to actually be considered a kiss, too happy to be anything but them laughing into each others mouths. After a second, Alfredo melts into it, lips settling into something more recognizably a kiss and Jeremy finds himself making an appreciative noise into it. He feels Alfredo’s arms wrap around his neck in the most cartoonish show of affection ever and then Jeremy’s being hauled down as Alfredo rolls onto his back right there and then. Jeremy feels like a Looney Tunes character, being pulled off-screen for a great big smooch with the way Alfredo gives a barely there smile into the kiss again, making silly noises into Jeremy's mouth. It takes all of Jeremy not to shake his head again at Alfredo’s antics, choosing instead to double his efforts and make this an actual kiss, not the joke Alfredo keeps trying to make.

In the end, Alfredo wins with the way he giggles and breaks their kiss, but then again, Jeremy also wins a second later when the giggles peter off as Jeremy’s mouth travels down Alfredo’s throat. He considers that the real victory of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me on tumblr! <3](http://shiphaus.co.vu/)


End file.
